


Heat

by syndeyselmo



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Its just smut, Jealousy, Rowans POV, i wrote this at 1am please be kind, set after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syndeyselmo/pseuds/syndeyselmo
Summary: The gang gets together for a little dance and rowan gets jealous simply because of who aelin and fenrys are and how they act
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Heat

It had become late, the night of drinking and dancing with friends coming to an end. There was nothing to celebrate, just a night of small dancing. _I shouldn’t need an excuse to have a good time_ Aelin had said, _I just to wish to see my friends, give them a break._ After the war, the different lords and ladies didn’t see each other often, a sin in Aelin’s opinion.

Lysandra and Aedion traveled over from Caraverre and Lorcan and Elide had come as well, the latter four months into pregnancy. Still capable enough to ride, even if it was only comfortable on sidesaddle. Lorcan made sure to never leave his wife’s side, treating her like a Goddess wherever she walked.

They were not in ballroom. There were not enough people there to occupy such a space; just themselves and a few other close servants and guards who were asked to join. Soft music was playing from the pianist in the corner. Rowan’s wife loved hosting parties. It never bothered or surprised him. He didn’t mind them, especially when he could share a drink with his brothers- and Fenrys.

He eyed the blonde who spun his queen by the hand, nearly making her spill her wine on her dark green silk dress. She laughed and took a sip, silly with the alcohol. He didn’t say anything, wouldn’t spoil her time with friends and family.

Fenrys, however, didn’t need Rowan to say anything when he could feel his piercing eyes practically burning him. Rowan was barely able to catch his fading smile before Aelin stepped in front of him and directly in his line of vision.

She had an easy smile on her face, but her eyes were sharp despite the influence. She calmed her features in an instant before cooing his name and handing her wine glass to him. He took it while she lazily draped her hands on his shoulders. He looked back at Fenrys who made his way to the bar again. The guard at Rowan’s side had stopped talking to him to watch whom he assumed was his own lover, enter the room.

“Why so uptight, darling?” Aelin whispered in his ear. “Drink some more.”

He easily slid his free hand around her slim waist, letting it rest on her hip bone. “I am not uptight,” he replied, finally returning his attention back to her.

Aelin hummed. “If you say so,” she concluded before patting his chest and walking back to Fenrys.

Oh, he knew what she was doing. It wouldn’t work. He wouldn’t allow it.

“Fenrys, since my husband has made no move to dance with me,” she said with no attempt at being quiet, “would be care to join me with the others?”

Indeed, Aedion and Lysandra were swaying slowly, nearly falling asleep on top of each other. The guard and his lover had also met in the middle of the room, clasping hands and stepping to the rhythm. Elide and Lorcan were by the platters of cheese and bread that’d been laid out, not dancing, but sharing soft, loving, conversation.

“Why, of course my Queen,” Fenrys said with no hesitance, not bothering to glance at Rowan again.

Alone against the wall, with Aelin’s wine glass in hand, he watched the two make their way closer to the pianist, before locking a pair of hands together. Aelin put her unoccupied hand on his shoulder while Fenrys rested his on top of her waist. Right where Rowan’s had sat not minutes before.

He sipped from the glass and watched the pair with keen eyes, not missing a single movement. When the pair had eventually swayed enough that Aelin faced him, peaking over Fenrys’ shoulder, she tilted her head back just slightly, let her eyelids droop, and pressed her body closer to the fae male.

Rowan did not move. Did not let a single bit of movement give away what he felt. What he wanted. Aelin continued her amorous doings until the music reached it’s ending. Fenrys grabbed her hip and squeezed lightly before leaving to talk to Lorcan, who did not seem to share similar interests.

Rowan would’ve laughed if his wife hadn’t captured all his attention. She moved gracefully, her tight dress hugging her hips, her tan leg peeking out of the slip, the skirt swaying as she walked with such intent. She slowed as she approached Rowan.

“Have fun?” he asked, voice low.

She reached for the glass of wine that was hanging from the hand of his crossed arms.

“I’ve always loved dancing,” she replied, taking a sip.

A new piece began to fill the air- the hot, tight, air. It wasn’t the beautiful lulling music the previous songs had been, but a lower sound, one of mischief and darkness. Aelin set her glass down on the floor before holding out her hand.

Rowan took it, pulling her close to his chest. His arm wrapped tight around her waist, the other gathering her hand. With her other arm, she clasped her elbow around his neck, bringing their faces so close their noses brushed.

They looked at each other with intense stares, looking into the deep pools of each others' eyes. No smiles, no teasing.

The music pulled them into a trance, bringing them under and over the waves of song, graceful as any creature of the deep sea might swim. Their feet moved together in a rehearsed rhythm, fitting perfectly to the melody of the suggestive song. He twirled and dipped her dangerously low to the ground, her leg rising as the slit in the dress allowed. The green silk buddle around her thigh. Still, Rowan only continued to look into her now dark eyes.

He pulled her into their first position again before the climax of the song advanced. Rowan’s arm tightened around Aelin waist, hosting her off the ground and into a small spin. They walked briskly in a circle before the music continued to rise and she unlatched her arm from his neck, and he removed his from her waist. Using the momentum to spin her out, pausing a split second, he then twisted her right into his arms again, secured as they held tightly around her.

The song came to an end. The last low chord of the song thrummed through his bones. Her face surely mirrored his own steel features, lust boiling in her eyes. Rowan squeezed her tighter before he dipped his head and their lips met in a brutal passionate battle.

He slightly released his arms around her, both her hands coming to grasp his face. Her leg bent upward again, slightly resting against his own hip. Not wanting to draw any more of the inevitable attention they had brought on their selves already, he released her completely. Aelin had no such concerns and continued to kiss him like he was her last source of oxygen.

Rowan pulled away and grabbed her hand, not even bothering to say goodnight to their friends. They raced for their chambers which were, thank gods, not too far. Immediately after closing the heavy doors, he had Aelin in his arms again, an arm around her waist and a hand under her knee, bringing it up to rest tightly along his hip once again.

He grinded into her, causing her to let out a soft moan. He drank in the noise, pressing his body closer to hers. Both of her arms had found his neck again, pulling him to no escape. He bent down and picked her off the floor completely. Her legs wrapped around him as he carried her to their massive bed.

Aelin lost a breath as she was set down. She brought her legs together, bending them to remove her shoes. As soon as she did, Rowan had straddled her, tearing off his shirt, and bringing his arms to either side of her head.

They met in a clashing kiss, messy and rushed. She lifted her hips up, Rowan moving at the opportunity to undo the lacing at the back of the dress. While he moved to remove her dress, she moved to do the same to his pants. As soon as the silk fabric was on the floor, Rowan moved his mouth to her breast, sucking and kissing all over her chest. Aelin let out a gasp, tangling her hands in his silver hair.

His hands roamed her torso and hips before resting at her thighs, gently moving them apart. He dipped his head between her hips, causing Aelin to curse and yell out his name. She was withering beneath his tongue and kisses, moaning loud enough that Rowan wondered if their stone walls would be enough to keep her sounds to his ears only.

“Rowan,” she gasped, her hand pushing against the back of his head, pulling his hair more. He pulled away then, siting up slightly to see her flushed cheeks and hooded eyes staring in his, then at the hard member he held in his hand. “Please,” she muttered.

Rowan let out a low groan as he entered her heat, the sound mixing with her high moans. After he began to move, he said to her, low and guttural, “Tell me you are mine.”

She struggled to gather her words, the shrieks of her pleasure coming out instead. She scratched at his back, sure to leave red marks that would stay until morning.

“Tell me you are mine, Fireheart,” he said again, moving harder now.

“I am yours,” she gasped out, opening her eyes to meet his. He moved his right arm to cradle her waist, lifting her up slightly off the bed, pounding into her relentlessly. He knew she wouldn’t last much longer.

“I am yours, and no own else,” Aelin said, already knowing what she needed to say to bring him to his climax. He went faster, deeper, shouting her name into her neck as he finished, spilling into her. She let out a final shriek as she came, her nails digging into his back.

Rowan half collapsed on her, making sure not to squish her entirely. They both panted for a minuet in silence before Aelin brought her leg up around him once again and muttered in his ear, “I love you, buzzard”

He chuckled, dragging his large hand along her thigh, giving it a comforting squeeze. “I love you too, Fireheart.”

“How rude of us to leave our guests without saying goodnight,” Aelin said against his jaw.

“They’ll live,” Rowan responded before diving in for another kiss.


End file.
